mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Hegemony vs. Allies
Welcome to the world. A divided world. One between dictatorships and freedom, tyrants and presidents, traitors and patriots. The year is 2050. China is a rising power and exerts its influence over its allies and associates. Russia is following a Neo-Soviet path, and eagerly disputes the European Federation's influence on Ukraine and the rest of eastern Europe. Brazil dominates South America. India begins to suffer the effects of many wars against its neighbors. America is experiencing a brief resurgence. The Holy Islamic Caliphate and Israel continue their standoff. In all this, war will soon break out. What side will you choose, the Hegemony, or the Allies? Map Rules #We are going to limit the nations count to one because when a person gets two countries, they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated ... IS NOT IT! But you must be plausible. #Nuclear programs may start in 1940. The mods will decide who finishes through the chance algorithm and then common sense (which is not so common). #One half year per day. #We will have resolutions/stuff when the UN is created. #For now, someone else is the mapmaker. #New turns start at 22:00:00 UTC or 5:00 EST. #Game is archived every 15 years. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for two years, Plausibility Points will be taken away. After five years, the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxies and use them in turns. #Use of nuclear weapons requires mod permission. #Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy'' heads of government or state'', top generals ''or to blow up ''seats of government. Mod Rules #The number of mods is set and the mods are handpicked for their reputation as sane and plausible map gamers. #In the case that a mod leaves, the other mods will pick a replacement. #Mods must be plausible in their mod events and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless it is implausible. #Mods can make up their own fancy title! Vassal Rules #You can not make stupid vassals. This means that if you are France, you can not make a puny vassal to help in an algorithm. #No carving vassals from your main nation, unless it is a location of great dispute (ex: Catalonia from Spain is OK). #Main nations can declare war on a nation that border a vassal. Organization Rules #Anyone can create a terrorist organization, but anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, or to blow up seats of government. #Organizations are not allowed in algorithms (The US player can not use the KKK when invading Canada). Mods Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 15:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Daeseunglim (talk) 21:01, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Alliances and Organizations United Nations Grand Hegemony Allies American Space Indian Japanese Alliance (ASIJA) International Space Alliance (ISA) Greater Chinese-Russian Space Alliance (GCRSA) Nations North America *United Nations of North America: God Bless the United States of America (talk) 01:03, February 25, 2014 (UTC) *Mexico: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 20:00, June 24, 2014 (UTC) South America *Brazil:Spartian300 (talk) 15:22, February 17, 2014 (UTC) *Venezuela: *Colombia: Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 00:04, February 17, 2014 (UTC) *Equador: *Chile: *Argentina: *Peru: Reserved for Quashi *Bolivia: Europe *European Federation:Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) 21:54, February 14, 2014 (UTC) *Ukraine:~~~~ *Switzerland: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:30, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *Serbia: *Finland: *Georgia: *Soviet Union: Reserved for Reximus55 Middle East *Israel: *Holy Islamic Caliphate: Reserved for ShadowKnights1234 *Egypt: *Libya: *Sudan: Asia *China: Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 15:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) *Japan: *South Korea: *Mongolia: *Vietnam: *Laos: *Cambodia: *ROC (Taiwan): *India: Daeseunglim (talk) 21:01, February 20, 2014 (UTC) *Thailand: *Indonesia: *Malaysia: *Bangladesh: *Burma: *Pakistan: Africa *Ethiopia: *Algeria: *Morocco: *Nigeria: *Congo: *South Africa: Oceania *Australia:Cookiedamage (talk) 18:50, February 16, 2014 (UTC) *New Zealand: *Papua New Guinea: *Tonga: *Micronesia: *Palau: *Marshall Islands: The Colonies (National Government Administrations and Corporations) Note: You can create your own corporations that have their colonial dominance or use a real life corporation that might help out. *UNNA Colonial Administration(Vassal of the UNNA):God Bless the United States of America (talk) 01:03, February 25, 2014 (UTC) *People's Administration for Colonial Affairs (Vassal of China):Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 12:35, February 17, 2014 (UTC) *European Colonial Affairs Agency (Vassal of the EF):Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) 21:54, February 14, 2014 (UTC) *Soviet National Administration for Affairs in Space (Vassal of the USSR): reserved for Reximus55 *Indian National Colonial Administration (Vassal of India): Daeseunglim (talk) 21:04, February 20, 2014 (UTC) *Japanese Space Affairs Administration (Vassal of Japan): The Game 2050 Category:Map Game Category:Hegemony vs Allies Category:Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games Category:Future era Map Games